


The New Tracy

by Foxboots



Series: Adoption series [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brains and Virgil do it, Coincidence I think not, F/M, Geoff is the baby, Grammar fairy Tamsin, HIS BIRD IS FOUR, M/M, More characters to add as the story goes on, Nappy King Scott, Original Character(s), SO I JUST REALISED THAT CHAPTER FOUR IS GORDONS CHAPTER, as my wife said:, babies galore, baby Geoff, chapter two is also by gordon, does that make him an original character?, gordons handbook, so gordon gets hurt, so here's the adoption of a child, so theres now two babies, spin off to Adoption, that is the question, to make more babies or no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brains and Virgil adopt, and this time it's an actual legal child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They did it. Well, not it it, but they adopted a child. They actually went through with it and got a baby. Brains and Virgil were parents. Gordon was the child's uncle, along with Scott, John and Alan. And Ruth, Grandma Tracy, would be a great grandma. And Kayo would be the new child's aunt. 

A boy. The new edition to the Tracy family was a boy: a boy named Geoff. And that boy was one year old. Nappy stage. The nursery smelt of nappies and baby. Toys littered the floor, and Virgil's hand crafted cot was chewed on by said baby and was now redecorated from the Thunderbird-green to baby saliva and other fluids; Gordon had joked about him marking his territory. Virgil was less than impressed at his hard work being chewed on by his son - although he didn't actually mind - he felt pride and joy that his son liked the cot. 

However, chewed cots aside, Virgil was struggling. His son was laid on the nappy changer along with a pile of clean yet horribly messed up nappies sat in the corner by Virgil's feet: a failure. Virgil was too young to help with the actual process of putting a nappy on Gordon or Alan so he just watched it and messed around with his brothers. Scott, now Scott as the oldest - he dealt with nappies. John was almost useless in that category so the responsibility fell on Scott with his younger brothers. And that's why, on the tenth failed nappy, Virgil - almost ready to cry - called for Scott the Nappy King. 

“S-Scott.” Virgil's voice broke as he hollered out in to the hallway - hoping - just hoping that Scott or someone would hear and come to his aid. When Virgil heard footsteps he thanked every deity known.  
“Virgil?” The voice called - Virgil recognising the voice belonging to Scott.  
"In here! Please hurry Scott!” Virgil's voice shouted quietly as to not disturb the now sleeping child but loud enough for Scott to hear and get the message. 

Scott was in the doorway when Virgil dropped the twelfth nappy in the pile.  
“You ok there lil' bro?” Virgil could hear the smirk in his voice. He knew he was not ‘ok’, and Scott was milking this: Scott just knew that his brother was out of his league. Finally, the eldest decided he should help. Swooping in he gently pushed Virgil aside, taking the nappy from his hands and putting it on the boy. Scott was done in less than two minutes flat. Virgil's attempts had taken over an hour and got him nowhere. While Virgil was thinking about it, Geoff began to cry. 

Tiny arms waved in the air from where he lay, and as Scott picked the wailing child up, Geoff's legs began to kick - catching Scott in the gut and and fist to the face. One tiny small chubby hand grabbed Scott's perfectly gelled hair, and yanked. Hard Scott, ever the fearless and brave leader, sprang tears in his eyes and let out an indignant screech. Virgil sprang into action, prying his child away from his careless uncle and brought the small boy in his arms, cradling him in his chest. The child stopped almost immediately, thumb going to the mouth as he fell asleep in his father's arms while Virgil gently rocked side to side have rubbing his son's tiny head of hair. When the child couldn't sleep, Virgil would fly Two with Brains holding Geoff, and the child would fall asleep.  
Gordon had got them a present - a book on children: Gordon style.


	2. Gordon's guide to surviving children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon makes a book

Hello! If you're reading this then you have a new human being living with you!

This book is here to teach you about what that small thing needs - such as how often you should feed it; when to exercise them; the do’s and don’t’s; and the general keeping of a child. 

Step one: feeding it.  
The child needs to be fed food - usually baby food will do but sometimes slipping some broccoli from your plate onto theirs works. You need to feed the child regularly - three meals a day: breakfast, lunch and dinner. Don't forget a little snack in the morning and afternoon (those don't count as feeding times). 

Step two: exercising your pet.  
It's important to take the mini human out for daily excursions. Teach the lil' tike how to swim, walk, run, fly a Thunderbird, and how to correctly do Space. Some exercises include: water sports; winter sports; space walking; Thunderbird aerobics and, of course, basic self defence and weapons training.

Step three: bonding, part one.  
This is an important step. First, assert your status as top dog - the alpha if you will - and then display your mate as second in command. Then, teach it some discipline. No time for cuddly, gooey mush - this is war: parents vs child monster.

Step four: bonding, part two.  
Love this little alien creature. Spend time with it to learn its secrets for world domination and then help. That way you are protected. Hopefully. Otherwise, take away a toy as punishment. When bonding it's important to hold the thing, gently and carefully. Do not put it on a chair and leave it. It will fall over and cry. 

Step five: bonding, part three.  
Do not leave the animal alone. At all. Always guard it and watch it.

Step six: playtime.  
Playtime is very important and an important step in learning. Playtime will help them develop. 

Step seven: education.  
Teach it early on. That way they're used to the torture of school work. 

Step eight: sleeping.  
This'll be like 90% of its life. Don't disturb them. 

Step nine: don't drop the baby.  
Don't throw the baby. Don't kick the baby. Hold the baby gently - these things are fragile. 

Step ten: nap time.  
This is different to sleeping and the fact you thought they were the same appalls me. 

Step eleven: have fun with the new tiny human.


	3. birthdays

Virgil and Brains were married now. They were a real family in the eyes of the law. 

Geoff was now three years old, and at the ripe old age of three, the boy had already been in every Thunderbird that made contact with the ground. John claimed Geoff was too young to go up into Five and could cause health hazards and he therefore would have to wait for his fifth birthday before taking him up. All arguments about other babies being born in space were silenced when John had told them that those babies hadn't gone down to earth until five years or older - so Geoff would have to wait. 

It was a few months until Geoff turned four years when Gordon decided the child was old enough to learn to swim. He therefore became Geoff’s weekly (more like daily) swimming instructor. 

“Now!” Gordon barged into the couple's living quarters, searching the shelves and under the furniture. “Where is the little jellyfish?” The blonde squid asked.  
"W-Why?” Brains’ usual stutter played up again as he held the child in his arms closer - as if to hide the him from his troublesome uncle. Geoff, hearing Gordon's voice, awoke with a start and cried; snuggling into Brains sweater with his hands bunching the material up.  
“Ah, there he is! I'll just be borrowing him for a moment” Gordon spoke, reaching out to take the boy. It didn't work. Virgil came in and picked Gordon up by the scruff of his neck - like a lioness to its cub - and moved him to the other side. 

“Gordon, no.” Was Virgil's first statement when he put his younger brother down and at a safe distance away from his child.  
“W-W-What did you want with him?” Brains asked, gently rocking Geoff back to sleep. “Oh I just wanted to teach the kid to swim, ya know, get his sea legs and gills.” Was Gordon’s response.  
“Oh.” Was Brains' ever smart answer. Gordon looked up to Virgil with almost puppy dog eyes. With a sigh his next eldest brother agreed. And thus, the weekly (daily) swimming lessons began.

~time skip~

The boy Geoff was now four, almost five, and could swim better than most fish. Gordon had joked that the boy was his due to his skills - which resulted in almost immediate shoves into the water. 

Scott had taken to teaching the child leadership skills and big brother things. 

~time skip~

Geoff's birthday was today. He was five now. He could now go up to Thunderbird Five. So, as a result, his fifth birthday party was in space. His first and second birthdays were spent on the island; his third on the mainland; and his forth out to sea (Gordon's idea). Now, his fifth would be in space. 

“Which would be better: Thunderbird Three or the space elevator?” Virgil had asked John. While the astronaut rattled off the positive and negative effects of both, Virgil got the bags ready and thought that while most of them would go by Thunderbird Three some would have to go by the elevator - unless Alan or John, or someone else, wanted to head back and collect the rest. Grandma Tracy and Parker, accompanied by Sherbet, were left to guard the island while Penny, Scott, John, Virgil, Brains, Alan, Gordon, Kayo, Marion and Geoff went up into space for the day. Or was it night? Virgil didn't care as long as his son and Brains were happy. 

The party was spent floating around, watching John get pelted with bagels and cake. Said baked goods floated everywhere - up above and around them; in Scotts face and Gordon's hair - and on Virgil's torch. 

Geoff's fifth birthday went off without a hitch. The Tracys were wondering what to do for his sixth. Take him to another country? Party in the Thunderbirds, high up in the sky or grounded? All important decisions which would be made closer to the time: they still had a year to plan it.


	4. Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Pen try for a child. But it's not as easy as it sounds

They, Penny and Gordon, were at the doctors. Hope filled minds and worrying hearts while hands clutched together. This was it: the news they were waiting for. The tests had come back and now they were going to tell them whether they were having a baby: yes, or no?

“Mr and Mrs Tracy,” the doctor, Dr. Raja, started off. “I regret to inform you-” no. This couldn't be happening. Penny's hand squeezed Gordon's until both hands were a pale ghostly white, bones almost crushed. 

Penny could no longer hear what the doctor was saying - a loud, dull ringing filled her ears: she was going to be sick. 

“I'm sorry.” the doctor finished off, bringing her consciousness back to reality. “I'll give you two some time to process this. I understand that it's a hard thing to deal with and there are support and help groups available.” He said before getting up and leaving the room with the two ex-potential parents sitting there in the cold, white hospital room. The doctor had given them a few moments to themselves before returning to discuss the cause for this. 

“Mr Tracy, I regret to inform you but tests have shown that there are problems with your sperm count. Mrs Tracy, however, seems to be fine. It is possible for you to get pregnant, however it's very unlikely, and I suggest to not get your hopes up.” He explained. Grabbing a leaflet and turning to Gordon, the doctor explained that there were medical care and treatments to help as well as support and help groups they both could attend. And that's when Penny snaps and bursts into tears, unknowingly shattering Gordon's heart, hopes and dreams. 

They left the doctors. 

On returning to the island they were surround by their family: Scott and Marion; Virgil, Brains and Geoff; Alan, Kayo and a hologram of John; and finally Parker holding Sherbet and consoling Grandma Tracy - Ruth, with his free hand. Penelope had sent a message ahead to say it was bad news. The family prepared for the worst, but they weren't prepared for this. Scott was mad at himself. He was their big brother - there should've been something he could've done - signs he should've looked for. Virgil and Brains were in the same boat: it should've been them. Alan had walked up to his directly older brother and hugged him. The boy didn't know what to do, let alone say, so he did what he would've liked to have received in Gordon's situation: a hug. Kayo had expressed a side no one saw. She had tears in her eyes as she was walking up to Penelope. The two hugged, soon being joined by Ruth. And then everyone piled in. 

Gordon left the hug, left the room, left the house. Left the island. Gordon left Penelope. 

Jumping into four he dived into the cold abyss: his other home - the cold hands of the sea. Not even being submerged in the ocean cooled him down. He started crying. He'd failed Penelope, failed his father and brothers. He'd failed International Rescue. He parked Four in an underwater cave which had a roof, allowing air to be there. Climbing out he floated up and laid there on his back, twisting and turning, floating with the waves, almost floating out the secret cave and into the open. The waves were in control now - they held his life in the palm of their hands. They could wipe him out with one wave or do nothing to him. But they did. The waves picked up, Gordon in his shell like state didn't notice the warning signs. 

The bright sun rays burnt through his eyelids. He was no longer in the grips of the sea, but rather on land. A beach to be specific. But where? He didn't know. 

His wrist was buzzing: a call. “H-Hello?” He coughed out sea water and seaweed. The salt scratching his throat on the way out.  
“GORDON!” Scott's voice blares out, causing Gordon to wince at the loudness.  
“S-Scott?” Gordon stuttered out. “Where am I? Where are you?!” Gordon panicked. He's lost and alone, hurt and dazed. 

“Pin pointing your location now, Gordon.” John’s voice rang out. “Good news guys, he's here - on the far side of the island.” John’s relieved voice said. The hunt began. 

They found him two hours later, half in the water and half out. Face and clothing plastered in sand; lips chapped and hair mused. Arms out stretched - as if he was trying to crawl away, but also trying to stay in the water. Virgil picked him up and called in that he had him. Virgil rushed back to the house, to the infirmary, back to Penny. 

Penny was by his bedside when Gordon woke up. “Gordon Tracy! Don't you dare pull a stupid stunt like that ever again. Am I clear?” Penny instantly said, finger pushing down into his muscled chest. “Thank God you're alive!” She said, before collapsing and giving him the biggest and tightest hug she could - face buried in each other's necks, holding each other close. 

It was a few days after the incident when Virgil released him back to his quarters with Pen to help care for him. It was that night that they finally slept together again. 

~time skip~

About a month later Pen got sick. It was early morning when she bolted upright from their bed, flinging herself out and into the bathroom to hug the toilet. She didn't leave until half an hour later. Gordon was worried sick. 

Thinking nothing of it she carried on with her day. It happened the next morning, and the one after that, and the one after that morning. She decided to see their resident nurse: Virgil. 

Virgil had given her some medicine and done a check up, not seeing anything wrong and suggested that it was the flu. So Penny took the medicine. It didn't help. Virgil suggested to see a doctor in case it was serious so she did just that and booked an appointment the next day and flew off to England for it. 

“Gordon? It's Pen.” Penny called from the hospital.  
“Yes, I do have caller ID, Pen. What is it?” He asked.  
“Oh, well I need you to come to London. Now, please.” Penny politely ordered him.  
“Now?” Gordon whined.  
“Yes, now you idiot.” And with that Gordon headed out to Four to make his way there in his own craft. 

Gordon arrived at Lady Penelope's at exactly 6:37pm. She wasn't there. “Hey, Pen? Where are you?” Gordon asked when he called her.  
“At the hospital.” Was all she said before asking him to hurry his squid behind up.  
“Oh.” And with that, Gordon made his way there as fast as possible without breaking any laws. Or at least without letting people see and know that he broke some laws. 

Barging into the hospital, he asked where Penny would be and got directed up to her room. ‘Room? Why would she need a room? What happened? She sounded fine on the phone.’ Gordon thought. He threw open the door, panting - seeing Penelope in bed playing with Sherbet. There were no visible injuries, nor was there any machinery which suggested she had any internal problems. Penny looked up at him and beamed. She smiled a smile that could light up the world and put the sun to shame. There were tears in her eyes as she got up and dragged him into her arms.  
“We're having a baby Gordon.” she mumbled into his shoulder. Gordon was dumbstruck - he thought they couldn't. 

~time skip~

A baby. Gordon and Penny were having a baby. Penny was in her second trimester. The baby would start to kick now. 

A week had gone past. Nothing. No movements, no kicks. Nothing. 

“Gordon? I-I think something's wrong.” Penny said one afternoon.  
“Oh? With what? Are you hungry? Need more pillows?” Gordon was up and about rushing to assist his wife.  
“No, no it's the baby” she whispered.  
“O-oh.” 

Jumping up he ran, screaming that he needed help. “HELP!” 

He ran into Alan and they both fell to the floor in a pile. Scott found the two on the floor and picked them up as he tried to calm down his frantic second youngest brother. 

“Gordon! Calm down. Breath. In, and out.” Scott channelled his inner Virgil and demonstrated what Gordon should be doing as he spoke. It helped. 

“There's something wrong with the baby.” Everything stopped.

“John, we need the nearest hospital - now!” Scott called John.  
“What for? Who's hurt?” John asked as he began looking.  
“The baby.”

~time skip~

Penny was sitting on a hospital chair, Gordon next to her as they waited - just like they did all that time ago. 

“Well, you certainly managed the impossible!” The doctor tried to joke. It didn't work. Gordon's face told the doctor that this was no laughing matter, and to just get on with it. Penny's ash stricken face was void of emotion. 

“It's not good.” he started, “The baby should have kicked by now. Should've moved at least. But it hasn't.” He stated, looking down on his clipboard. 

“Oh.” Penny said, hand clutching at her dress by her knees, Gordon's arms around her shoulders. 

“We believe that the foetus is dying.”

Everything stopped.

~time skip~

The doctor had recommended to remove it. They left. The island was quiet and sad.

Penny sat on their bed, hands on her stomach - resting on her child. She would not let them, or anyone, take her child. It was still early - there was still time: still a chance. 

~time skip~

It had been three months since that day. Penny had kept the baby and after a month she felt it. A kick. The baby kicked. It was moving. The doctors had said it was a miracle. There were tears of joy as they heard that the child looked healthy. 

~time skip~

It was time. Her water broke on the day they predicted she went into labour. 

Ten minutes later and Penny was in hospital and ready to give birth, legs up and spread - Gordon's hands being crushed, all brothers sent out, and Ruth at Penny's other side. 

It had been ten hours since Pen had been ready. Ten hours of pushing, sweating and swearing, hands being crushed and body being ripped in half. Ten hours. Ten hours and one minute the head came into view. Ten minutes, later the shoulders were out and then by the fifteen minute mark the child, a girl, was born.


	5. Chapter 5

Geoff was six and Ariel was now one year old. The two were inseparable and would play with each other every time they could (which was basically all of the time). One of their favourite activities was messing with Parker. This would be done by teaming up with Sherbet. 

Parker was in the lounge fixing Lady Penelope a cup of tea when they struck. Gordon and Alan were the pranking masters and with Gordon now having a child to pass his legacy on, the little rag-tail group of Geoff; Ariel; Gordon; and one Alan Tracy, formed an almost unstoppable group of pranksters. The group was known as ‘GaGa’ after being named by Ariel, but it was later pointed out by John that it was also their first name initials. 

Back to point: GaGa was ready to strike. Ariel would distract him with baby issues, Gordon and Geoff would tie Parker's shoes together, while Alan swapped foods. Sherbet would distract him after, while they got away. 

“Gooooon!” a small wobbly voice said, almost as if it were trying to say ‘Gordon’; sat by Parker's feet, playing with his shoe laces while Sherbet sat next to the baby. Bending down to pick the child up, Parker failed to notice the others appearing. Gordon and Geoff leopard crawled their way over, while Alan attempted to get behind the cart so he could get down to business. 

“Well hello little lady. Where did you come from?” Parker said as he held the child - looking around for any signs of his M'Lady or that troublesome Gordon of hers. He saw neither.  
“You wouldn't happen to know where your father is do you, M'Lady?” Parker asked the young girl. Ariel giggled, holding up a chubby fist and waved it around. Gordon looked up in slight panic: worried that she might point them out. Luckily she didn't. The youngest Tracy is loyal to pranking. 

Alan had swapped the tea flavours and biscuit flavours around and then signalled to Gordon he was leaving the crime scene. Meanwhile Gordon and Geoff had finished tying Parker's shoes together. Gordon left with Geoff and then a few minutes later came strolling through the lounge with Geoff in his arms.  
“Ah there's my princess!” Gordon said as he went to put Geoff down and collect Ariel, swinging her around in his arms. The small child laughed which echoed in the unnecessarily large lounge. 

Parker had said the necessary pleasantries and was off to deliver the trolley of goodies, only to lift a foot up and to fall down. And that's when Pen came in. She witnessed her loyal butler fall down, turning to land on his side as he somehow kept the trolley up right. She gasped in horror and ran to his side, already knowing who was behind this. She sent her husband a glare which made the troublemakers run, tails in between their legs. Penny helped Parker up and checked him for injuries; there were none.  
“Just a bit of ‘armless nature, M'Lady.” Parker said, untying his shoelaces and retying them correctly.  
“Nonsense! You could've been hurt!” Penny shot back, already planning the punishment for Gordon and his accomplices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive and have slight motivation to continue this
> 
> in the words of the great Chuck Shurley 'Writing is hard'

**Author's Note:**

> The fairy of grammar has stricked again. 
> 
> Also you guys are gonna love (I hope) chapter two, hint it's to do with Gordon and his handbook.


End file.
